


One Word

by Peace_love21



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: AHS, F/M, Fluff, Michael Langdon - Freeform, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_love21/pseuds/Peace_love21
Summary: I’m horrible at summaries but I guess let’s go,You and Michael have been best friends, since before you could remember. You accidentally slip and call him something, will this one word change everything?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic, sorry if it’s horrible.

You and Michael had been best friends since before you could remember, he had been there for you through everything and you him. Throughout the friendship your feelings for him had grown but it seemed he thought of you more as a sister, constantly talking about other girls and how he should go about asking them out, of course you always gave him great advice but his relationships never lasted once they learned about his mother.

Ms. Mead was one of the nicest women you have ever known, letting you spend the night whenever you needed to get away from your family of course ensuring your parents that you and Michael would sleep in separate rooms (knowing that y’all disregarded that most everytime). You never quite understood why girls ran for the hills upon learning about her religion, but they always did.

Anytime Michael would go on a date you would opt to hang out at his place until he got back so he could tell you all about it in person, you knew something was off by the way he walked in after this particular date. Sitting on his bed in your pajamas (one of his old t-shirts and some of your nike shorts) you hear the door slam with a groan from Michael, without looking up from your book he flopped onto the bed and mumbled something into a pillow.

“So I take it the date didn’t go well” you said setting down your book

“Is it that obvious? I could have sworn I was keeping it subtle” Michael responded sarcastically

“Nah, I think it’s just my woman's intuition”  
He wraps his arm around your waist and adjusts himself to lay his head on your chest, instinctively you start to run your fingers through his strawberry-blonde hair.

“Why are girls literally the worst?”

“I know right, girls are the worst I couldn’t imagine being one” you joked

He chuckled “y/n i’m being serious though, girls show interest in me until they get to know me then they never speak to me again” 

“Well they just don’t know who you truly are and they’re dumb for not taking the time to do so”

He mumbled something into you chest that you couldn’t quite make out

“What was that, babe?” 

You instantly regretted the last word you to come out of your mouth hoping Michael wouldn’t make a big deal about it or worse find out how you truly feel about him. He then lifted himself off of you to look at you in the face.

“Did you just call me babe?”

“I call everyone babe. You’re not special” you try to play it off cool

“y/n no you don’t, you have never called another person babe”

“Yes, I do” you say raising your voice

“We are basically attached at the hip, I have never once heard you call another person babe”

You cross your arms and roll your eyes at him getting up from the bed

“Where are you going y/n”

“Home” you say putting on a pair of his sweats and your shoes

He grabs your wrist and pulls you towards him until your close enough to wrap his arms around your waist, you try to push him away to no avail.

“Is this really because you called me babe, cause it’s not that big of a deal”

“It’s not?”

“No of course not, because now I know you like me” he smirked at you

“Oh don’t flatter yourself, I do not like you” you try to push away again and he laughs as he pulls you back into his bed just holding you as you continue to fight back.

“This isn’t funny Michael, I wanna go home”

“No you don’t, just stay with me”

“I actually do wanna go home. I just wanted to see how your date went and I did, mission accomplished”

“Then why are you wearing my shirt and those shorts? Cause I doubt they’re for being comfortable”

At that moment you give up the fight, of course you wanted to stay at his house his bed was so comfortable especially when you were with him and any time you stayed over Ms. Mead would make french toast for breakfast.

“Fine I’ll stay, but only because your mom already has a plan for breakfast tomorrow” you say this knowing damn well you’re only staying to stay wrapped in his arms longer

“Mhmm, sure babe” this remark earns a smack on his chest from you

After sometime of talking and watching tv together laughing about inside jokes and just enjoying time together it got extremely quiet. You cuddled up closer to him fitting like the perfect puzzle piece, just as you felt yourself falling asleep you heard him mumble something under his breath. Too lazy to ask him what he said you curl up closer (if that was even possible) and drift asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the day after your slip up, it seems like a normal day for the two of you except a few touching moments (we love fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I think i’m going to do daily uploads for only this story since it is already written, if y’all enjoy this I may continue to do daily uploads only on weekdays since weekends are for my writing.
> 
> Tell me if this works or if you would rather do weekly uploads, I’m fine either way.

You wake up the next morning to an empty bed, groggy and confused you put your hair up in a messy bun and walk downstairs. When you reach the bottom of the stairs you smell the sweet smell of Ms. Meads french toast and walk straight to the kitchen, except you’re not met with Ms. Mead but a shirtless Michael making breakfast.

“You left me this morning” you say in a whiny tone wrapping your arms around his waist “and I was very cold”

Although you two were best friends more times than not you would do couple things, like hugging each other from behind, sitting and talking in bed until both of you fall asleep, even going on fancy outings every year on your friendship-versary. If some random person walked in they would honestly assume that this was young love, in a way it was you were just convinced it was all one way.

“Well good morning to you too” he chuckled 

“Where’s your mom?”

“She had business to take care of and left last night for a couple days” he said handing you the note “but I couldn’t leave you without french toast so I made it” he sounded so proud about it

“You didn’t have to Michael, I would’ve been fine going out or having cereal”

He looked at you best he could to wink and said “well you only stayed last night because we already a plan for breakfast, remember”

“Uhm yea, that was when your mom was making breakfast not you, i'm not trying to get sick...again” you let go of him and hop onto the counter

He pointed the spatula at you and laughed “That was one time, okay now I know what I’m doing now”

“Haha if you say so” you teased

This caused him to chuckle but it didn’t distract him from making breakfast. When he walked to put something back in the fridge you noticed just how low his sweatpants hung on his hips, this caused you to blush and when he turned around and saw of course he had to make a remark.

“Do you see something you like?” before you could answer he remembered “wait you can’t see something you like, since you don’t like me like that” 

The second he got close enough, you took an oven mitt and hit him on the shoulder laughing at his shocked reaction.

“y/n, you’re gonna regret that”

“What are you gonna do about it, huh?” you asked in a sultry tone 

In one fluid motion he picked you up and held you over his shoulder causing you to scream. Between laughter you finally make out a sentence telling him to put you down.

“Apologize first” he strolled around the kitchen

“Not happening Michael, only in your dreams will I apologize” 

“Ok…well then I guess you’ll stay on my shoulder until then”

You thought to yourself That doesn’t sound so bad to me, you break out of you thought when he asks you to apologize again.

“I’m not going to apologize for something you brought upon yourself”

“Ok… so be it” He then started to do the one thing you hated the most, tickling you knowing this would get you to apologize quick

“Oh my god Michael stop, hahahaha, I’m sorry, hahahaha” you could barely finish a sentence without laughing

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you”

“Michael I’m sorry, hahahaha just please stop tickling me and let me down”

He finally let you down off of his shoulder, when you touched the ground you felt you body pressed against his with his arms around you waist and you hands on his chest. Once a few moments passed both of you forgot about the breakfast Michael was preparing. He decided to go upstairs first and switch into normal clothes so y’all could go and hang outside of the house, once ready you walked downstairs and met him in the car, he looked at you as if you were crazy.

“Are you trying to get attention from every guy ever?!” he exclaimed 

You loved when he tried to protect you from other guys on practically a daily basis, “Not necessarily but if one or two of them are cute I wouldn’t mind talking to them” you nudged his shoulder

You see him reach to the backseat of his car and grab a jacket, he threw it at you demanding you to put it on. You laughed then noticing he was not joking you then put the jacket on.

“Now zip it”

“But then no-”

“Zip it or we’ll stay home all day”

I mean, it wouldn’t be the worst thing to stay home, you thought to yourself but you finally zipped the jacket three fourths the way up.

“I guess that’ll do” he reached to your side of the car and took your hand into his

He always holds your hand in the car even when he’s not driving, it gave him a sense of security. You don’t know what it was but ever since you called him “babe” last night he acted slightly different. You couldn’t help yourself from thinking about if he was doing it out of habit or if something had changed due to last night, you stayed lost in thought for some time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael seems a little more over protective of you, what could this mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween to all who celebrate, hope you have the spookiest one yet!

“So what should I do about it?”

You snapped out of though to him rubbing the back of your hand with him thumb “Do about what?”

“Did you not hear a single word I just said y/n?

“No, sorry what did you say?”

“That’s not important any more” before you could tell him it was he asked you “what were you thinking about?”

“That is none of your business” 

You couldn’t tell him that you were thinking about how it would be if he finally asked you out and how it would be like living in a fairytale for you. Before he could ask you another question he pulled into the mall parking lot

“Michael you hate shopping, why did we come here?”

“Because you like shopping y/n, and I know you haven’t gone in a while by the way you’re dressed today” pointing out your cropped top “I mean look at you, you’ve outgrown that shirt, time to get you some new ones that fit properly” he teased

“This shirt does fit me, it’s just the style of the shirt”

“Not having it, it’s almost fall you need shirts that cover you. Now come on let’s go”

There is a loud audible groan that comes from your mouth as you get out of the car, you then mumbled something under your breath about him being annoying. As you walked through the mall Michael put his arm around your shoulders which meant another guy was looking at you and he was making sure they didn’t try to speak to you.

“Are you being for real?”

“What do you mean?”

“Some guy looked at me and you’re making it seem like we’re dating so he doesn't hit on me”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“Can you at least tell me if he was cute?”

“No, he wasn’t cuter than me but thanks for asking” he teased

“Ugh that’s not what I wanted to know”

Y’all continue to walk around the mall doing little bits of shopping here and there, but mainly talking and laughing about one of the many inside jokes you shared when finished you told him that you needed to go home since your parents wouldn’t let you spend the night without Miriam there at the house to chaperone (not that she ever really did since she trusted you two). You didn’t really want to go home just spending time with Michael made you happy, whether or not you were a couple, he made you feel special and loved in a world where you didn’t believe you were.

“Nonsense, you can drop your new stuff off at home and get some new pajamas and another outfit, I’ll wait for you outside”

“Are you crazy?!” You exclaim “What makes you think my parents are going to let me stay over without your mom being home?”

“Uhm…the fact that she called them, and asked them for you to stay the whole weekend, not mentioning that she’d be out of town”

You couldn’t believe it, a whole weekend with just Michael staying at his place getting to watch movies, play games, talk and just simply enjoy time together. As he pulled up to your house you wasted no time getting your things into the house and as quickly as possible getting back to his car so you could get back to his place. The ride home was silent and you were enjoying just being there, his hand in yours until he broke said silence.

“You’re a girl and can give me advice, right?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I have failed you yet. What do you need?” He then let go of your hand

“Well… there’s this girl, and I really like her. I’ve liked her now for a while, but I never truly knew how she felt about me…”

You feel sad as he confides in you about this new girl in his life but still willing to give him helpful advice on the matter “Tell me more?”

“She’s pretty, smart, talented, caring, loves me for me, always there for me… did i mention she was pretty” he looked at you slightly

“You did mention that” you said with an annoyed tone

“I just don’t know how to tell her how I feel because I don't want to lead her on but I also don’t want her to reject my feelings”

“Is there anything else about her you know, like favorite hobby, food, anything?”

“Well…” he paused for a second, you can tell he was debating on if he should tell you or not, “She kinda is… my best friend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment on if you want this to become apart of a series or if you want to have it as a stand alone fic, because if you want it in a series I need to brainstorm. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are out in the open for almost the both of you, cute moments, fluff, etc. (Sorry for horrible summary, I’m not good at them)

Your heart just about stops when those words come out of his mouth and you can tell he’s waiting for a response.

“Are- are you serious?”

“Yea, I had been pushing these feelings down for the longest time”

“You have never even hinted at this at all though”

“I have a little bit but I didn’t want it to be obvious”

You couldn’t believe a single word that was coming from Michaels mouth at the moment. Your whole life you had pushed out the feelings you had for him since he never seemed interested and all thanks to one word slipping out when consoling him, you just might be able to have him to yourself for once. He pulled into the driveway of his house and you just sat in awe of the new information you had just received, he got out of the car and came around the car to open your door knowing he threw you off. Taking the hand he put out and getting out of the car you walked into the house and sat on the couch.

“Hey y/n, do you want to order something for dinner or make something here?”

You looked into the kitchen to see him cleaning up the wasted breakfast from the morning.

“Seeing as we didn’t do well in the kitchen this morning, I say order in something”

He agrees and you walk into the kitchen helping him to clean up the mess from the failed breakfast, he walks to the living room to look into places to order from he questions what you want and you walk into the living room joining him to look at places too. After some debating and not really agreeing on anything he calls a local pizza place and just order a pizza, as you went upstairs to change into pajamas 

“They should be here in about 20 minutes” he called out to you

“Ok, sounds good” you say walking back downstairs

You see him sitting on the couch, and you sit next to him reaching over him for the remote to turn on the tv. He wraps his arm around your shoulder and pulls you closer as you two sit in silence letting the tv run until you hear a knock at the door. Michael got up to answer the door and you went to grab plates from the kitchen, a couple minutes later he came back and placed the pizza on the coffee table. After about thirty minutes dinner was finished and he was playing with your hair while you’re head was in his lap. You divert your attention from the tv to look at him and see he wasn’t looking at the tv to begin with, he was just looking at you longingly.

“What?”

“Nothing”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing”

“It’s nothing”

His attention goes towards the tv and sit up to look him in the face and question him again, but he continues to focus on the tv, he continues to watch the tv ignoring your questions so you stand up to block the tv by standing in front of him. Instead of reacting he simply looks up towards you saying no words and leaning back into the couch looking at you intently. 

“Well, are you going to answer me?”

“Did you know you’re pretty” him saying this made you blush

“Michael, I asked you a question”

“I know” 

Before you could respond he gently pulled you to the couch taking your legs and putting them over his lap, using his thumb to trace circles on your thigh. His hand on your thigh was like a drug for you but he didn’t need to know that, he would let it go to his head, and never let you hear the end of it. Him still not answering your question was frustrating, but you let it slide so the two of you didn’t end up fighting, after about an hour you begin to yawn, your body signaling it was time for bed.

“Michael I’m tired” you whined to him

“Then go upstairs”

“Too much work, can you carry me?”

“I’m not the tired one y/n,” he chuckled “I wanna stay down here”

You decide to stay downstairs with him letting the tv run in the background, until you gave in and fell asleep. When Michael saw this he decided it was time for bed so he picked you up and carried you up the stairs to his room, placing you on his bed getting into the bed shortly after and pulling the covers over both of you. When you felt the dip in the bed caused by his weight you curled up to be closer to him his warmth, he glady wrapped an arm you pulling you even closer to him. Your face fit perfectly in the crook of his neck thinking you were completely asleep he turned to head to place a kiss on the top of your head, staying in the same position until he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t really know what to say other than it’s pure fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is here, hope y’all enjoy

You woke up before him the next day a little after noon, instead of getting up you just stayed close to him taking in his scent as much as you can, a few moments later you heard a groan come from him. He wrapped his arms tighter around you took a deep breath before saying good morning to you with his raspy morning voice, this made your skin crawl you hummed as you said good morning too.

“Is there anything in particular you want to do today?” he still had that sexy morning voice

Out of all the things you could think of to do with him one thought continued to plague your mind just saying doing you, but of course you couldn’t say that you didn’t even know where you two stood after the things that were said last night. He pinched your side to get back your attention.

“Hey y/n can you think of anything?”

“Not really, what do you want to do today?” you say starting to trace random patterns on his arm

He paused for a good minute or looking at the ceiling in thought, out of nowhere he sprung up bringing you with him blurted out his idea.

“We should try to stay in this bed all day” he looked like a kid who got a puppy

You laughed and stayed sitting up while he laid back down, this idea wasn’t the worst in your opinion but the whole situation with the two of you was still so confusing, it felt a lot like a will they won’t they type of deal. But you agreed to stay in bed all day with Michael.

“So what are we gonna do all day in here, there’s not much we can do”

“Let’s just play the day by ear, love” he said as he wrapped his arms around your sitting figure

You decided to let the “love” slide since it was early and both of you were tired, the first hour and a half was taken up by the two of you debating what to do first. Finally he let you win and you guy started the day by just simply talking, no tv, no phones, just each other in the moment. After about an hour of just talking you guys were sitting and holding each other, he played with your hair and you traced patterns on his arms.

“As much as I love this, we should go downstairs and eat” he suggested

“But I don’t wanna get up” you whined since you wanted to stay like this never to move again

“Mmmm but I'm hungry, so let’s go”

He picked you up facing him and moved your legs to wrap around his waist in order to carry you easily, you wrapped your arms around his neck an placed your head in the crook of his neck. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he attempted to put you down and told you to go to the couch while he got food but you reminded him that it was a lazy day for the two of you, and that you were refusing to walk. He sighed and walked to the couch to set you down, as he set you down you looked at him with a grin and thanked him.

“Yeah, sure whatever” he said while walking off “you’re so needy”

“I am not, you’re the one who suggested we literally do nothing today”

“That doesn’t mean I carry you all day” he calls from the kitchen

“But it’s fun to be carried around, especially by you” calling to him in a flirty tone

“Well duh” he scoffed “I’m the best”

This made you laugh “That’s so cute you think you’re the best”

Michael then walks back into the living room and flops onto the couch right on top of you. 

“What the hell Michael”

“I wanna be carried back upstairs y/n, will you do that”

“No… do you see how tiny I am compared to you, you’re like twice as tall as me” 

In a mocking tone he replied “but we’re doing nothing today so i don’t want to walk”

“Oh really, that’s how we’re gonna be?” you started to pinch at his sides to get him off of you causing him to laugh and eventually get off of you.

After he got off of you the two of you debated on what to order since cooking wasn’t an option, once again there was no middle ground so you called both places and bought separate orders. It took some time but the food finally arrived Michael of course got up to get both orders from the delivery guys, bringing them into the living room before you could get up to grab plates he told you to sit and relax. After dinner he cleaned up the plates, once he was sitting back on the couch you automatically get as close as possible to him in response to this he pulls you into his lap and kisses your forehead.

“What was that kiss for?”

“Oh I just thought my girlfriend would be ok with that type of affection”

“Michael you never asked me out, what told you I was gonna say yes”

“The fact that you love me and you know it, it was obvious you’d say yes”

“And what if I would’ve said no”

“Then I know you’d stop this…”

Before you knew it his lips were on yours, you kissed back with passion moving positions to straddle his lap getting a better angle. His hands go straight to your hips and your hands to his hair, when he pulled away you instantly wanted more. Before he could make any smart-ass comment about how you do love him, you closed the gap between your lips and kissed him as if your life depended on it. He kissed back and this happened for god knows how long before you broke for air and heard him say.

“I love you”

I love you too Michael”

When he carried you upstairs that night to go to bed the last though you had that night was about how this relationship only happened because you accidentally called him babe only two days ago. In all of your life you don’t think you had ever slept as peacefully as you did that night, finally dating your childhood crush and best friend, knowing he’d protect you in any situation just like he always has.


End file.
